princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Eishirō Kite
Captain of the Higa Chuu team from Okinawa. Nicknamed Hitman, he has a strong rivialry against Tezuka. Though Higa is painted as a dark and cruel nemesis for Seigaku, there is some indication of a deep bond between the team and the great respect that they all share for their captain. Kite is shown as a strong but violent player, he even goes as serving a ball straight into Coach Saotome Harumi's abdomen when the latter tried to abandon his charges after Higa lost the fourth straight set to Seigaku. Kite often threatens his teammates with eating gōya. He is known to have amazing balance. Information All of Kite's teammates have a deep trust in him. Not only is he responsible for assembling this team of martial arts prodigies, but his tennis is a notch above his comrades. With an aggressive play style that quickly targets his opponent's weaknesses, Kite shut down every school's ace player at the Kyūshū Tournament and was nicknamed the Hitman. His incredible equilibrioception allows him to use the Shukuchihō to move in any direction he wants. Kite has the honor of testing Tezuka Kunimitsu in his first official return match. Befitting of a player who registered on Rikkai's radar, Kite jumped out to a 4-0 lead. However, when Tezuka revealed his hidden abilities, a desperate and despicable Kite used his racket to swipe sand in Tezuka's direction. Fortunately, his dirty antic failed. After Higa lose to Seigaku in 5 striaght sets, they agree with Eishirou to stop using agressive and violent tennis and try to have more fun when playing. Kite and the rest of his team are seen watching Seigaku defeat Rikkai in the finals of the Nationals Tournament but unfortunately end up missing their flight and end up in Osaka and attempt to work off the money to get a flight back to Kyushu since their Coach left them behind. After bumping into Seigaku and Shitenhoji players several times, their Coach finally sends them the money back and they go back to Kyushu. Kite along with his Kyushu teammates Hirakoba Rin, Kai Yuujirou, Chinen Hiroshi and Tanishi Kei receive invites to the Japan U-17 Camp. Kite along with all the other middle schoolers are told to pair up but then they are suddenly told they must play a tie-break against the person they paired up with. Kite paired up with Kai and wins the tie-break 7-0. further emphasizing his power to easily defeat someone who was on par with Kikumaru. He then goes on to defeat all of his High School opponents and becomes a member of the 5th Court. The 5th Court then wins against the 3rd Courts in a Team Shuffle due to Irie pretending his arm was damaged. Which results in all players from both courts to switch places. Making Kite a member of the 3rd Court. Tennis Style and Techniques [[Shukuchihō|'Shukuchihō']] - A martial arts-based technique. Where as his teammates can only use this step in the front-back direction, Kite can use it in all directions. Big Bang - A serve that packs a lot of power. Habu - The ball curves wildly after it bounces. It can be used as a serve, a smash and even a forehand. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Left-Handed Category:Middle School Captain